


International Treasure

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [55]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(November 2012) VIPER takes advantage of Superstorm Sandy's aftermath to take a crack at stealing UNTIL's Destroyertech trove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : language, intense action sequences
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **heroes**
> 
>   * Theodore Jameson, Jr. (AKA Ranger), Director-General of UNTIL, disgustingly-powerful speedster
>   * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Olivia d'Alembert (AKA Thelambra), supermodel, wife of Ted Jameson, Empyrean with psionic and luck-based telekinetic powers
> 

> 
> **Justice Squadron, NYC-area superteam**
> 
>   * Craig Nguyen (AKA Blink), leader, teleporter/gadgeteer
>   * Thomas Massaquay (AKA Tomahawk), mystic native-American warrior
>   * Doug Ashmore (AKA Brawler), brick
>   * Gary Stratton (AKA Superstar), reformed supervillain, energy projector
> 

> 
> **The Sentinels, NYC-area superteam**
> 
>   * James 'Whit' Whitley (AKA Diamond, expy of the Thing in the CU timeline), brick
>   * Jocelyn Sher (AKA Starforce II), daughter of Bob Hawkins, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
> 

> 
> **VIPER**
> 
>   * Sir Edgar Lancelyn Essec, Supreme Serpent of VIPER
>   * Tuwishande (AKA Viperia), daughter of Nama, distaff evil expy of Superman
>   * Martin Quinn (AKA Solarr), mutant flying brick, member of VIPER's Dragon Branch
>   * William Hernandez (AKA Kinesis), mutant with powers of kinetic energy control, member of VIPER's Dragon Branch
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Internal monologue is denoted by [[ ]], telepathy by (( ))
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : This story takes place approximately two weeks after Hurricane Sandy's hit on the mid-Atlantic states in Real Life. I am assuming cleanup goes much quicker when you can call on superheroes up and down the Acela Corridor to assist.
> 
> * * *

**PROLOGUE** : VIPER World HQ, somewhere in the Mbang Mountains of western Africa. 10/26/2012

(an agent walks into the Supreme Serpent's office)

 **Essec** (paging through a tablet): "Yes?"

 **Agent** : "The Council of 30 grows restless, Supreme Serpent."

 **Essec** (still paying attention to the tablet): "And in further news, the sun rises in the east." (putting the tablet down) "The Council is always restless about something. Could you be more specific?"

 **Agent** : "It concerns Albert Zerstoiten's technology, which has been entirely in UNTIL's hands since March."

 **Essec** : "Ah, that." (beat) "Could it be that some on the Council are still bitter over Zerstoiten backstabbing them over the Serpent's Lantern?"

 **Agent** : "Sir, that incident was in 1979!"

 **Essec** : "And indicates the quality of leadership VIPER suffered before I... returned."

 **Agent** : "Is there anything you wish to tell them in response?"

(beat)

 **Essec** : "Yes. Tell them that I do not appreciate their mistaking my patience for inactivity. We have been watching the antics of the supervillain community for half a year throwing themselves up against UNTIL's defenses, hoping against hope that Zerstoiten's treasures will jump them to the top of the food chain." (beat) "VIPER has learned from their repeated failures."

 **Agent** : "There have been two successes, Supreme Serpent."

 **Essec** : "I consider only Menton's attempt to have been successful. Rochemont squandered his gain in an act of petty vengeance and got what he deserved." /* "The Destroyer Wars" */

 **Agent** : "The Council will want some indication of when you expect to make your move."

 **Essec** : "That will depend on the report you are bringing from our Science Division. Summarize, please."

(the agent unlimbers his tablet and brings some graphics up before presenting it to the Supreme Serpent)

 **Agent** : "Our researchers have analyzed the difference between the American and European forecasts for the hurricane just off the eastern seaboard of America. They believe the European model to be the correct one."

 **Essec** : "The European model predicts landfall just south of New York City in 48 hours, correct?"

 **Agent** : "Yes, Supreme Serpent."

(tense pause, then the Supreme Serpent smiles)

 **Essec** : "You may tell the Council that Zerstoiten's technology will ALL be in the Serpent's coils in three weeks. Dismissed."

* * *

(Justice Squadron HQ, Brooklyn. 11/14/2012, Late afternoon)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Craig 'Blink' Nguyen appears in the front lobby as Jocelyn 'Starforce II' Sher enters. They are both casually dressed, as if they were going out on the town tonight)

 **Blink** (indicating the small duffel bag over Jocelyn's shoulder, disbelieving): "Is that an overnight bag?"

 **Jocelyn** (smiling): "It's my battlesuit. How do you think I got here from Queens after what we've all been through the past two weeks?"

(awkward pause, then they both laugh)

 **Blink** : "I bet tonight's the first night you haven't worn it since Sandy hit."

 **Jocelyn** (chuckling): "Pretty much. I needed the break."

 **Blink** (indicating the central atrium of the HQ): "Have you ever been here?"

 **Jocelyn** : "I took the public tour after I arrived in the States."

 **Blink** : "Well, now that you're a superhero you'll get the behind-the-scenes tour!"

 **Jocelyn** (impish smile): "Is that legal? With me being in the Sentinels and you leading the Justice Squadron?"

 **Blink** (laughing): "There's a long history and tradition of cross-dating between both teams." (beat) "Usually between their tech specialists too, now that I think about it..."

(awkward pause, at least at Craig's end of the conversation)

 **Jocelyn** (smiling): "Go on."

 **Blink** (beat): "I don't want to seem like I'm too aggressive, now..."

 **Jocelyn** : "When I was in the hospital back in March recovering from Menton's attack, you visited me more than my father did! I think I would have said something to you back then if I felt you were being a problem."

 **Blink** : "So, you... won't be upset if, say, we were to go to my lab on the 5th floor and you discovered that it had been set up for a gourmet meal for two?"

 **Jocelyn** (impish smile): "I'd ask you who your hot date was."

 **Blink** : "Well, she's someone I met earlier this year..."

(Jocelyn motions for him to go on)

 **Blink** (continuing): "She's tall, beautiful... Mysterious, yet has a wonderful personality..."

(he trails off)

 **Jocelyn** : "You've never dated anyone like me before, have you?"

 **Blink** (beat): "No."

 **Jocelyn** (putting a free arm around Craig): "If it helps, *I've* never dated anyone like *you* before, either."

(beat)

 **Blink** : "Would you like to see my lab?"

 **Jocelyn** : "Only if it has that gourmet meal you said was set up in it."

 **Blink** : "Okay, then..." (beat, apprehensive) "Uh, you wouldn't happen to have your father's reaction to teleportation, would you?"

 **Jocelyn** : "Unfortunately, I do."

 **Blink** (taking out a swipe card): "Better take the elevator, then."

 **Jocelyn** (walking off with him): "Good idea."

* * *

(FDR Drive, Manhattan. Northern end of the United Nations Tunnel. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(Whit 'Diamond' Whitley of the Sentinels, Gary 'Superstar' Stratton of the Justice Squadron, and Doug 'Brawler III' Ashmore of the Justice Squadron are helping with repairs on the UN tunnel)

 **Superstar** (to Diamond, while reinforcing the UN tunnel with his Forcewall): "This isn't easy, you know."

 **Diamond** : "Aw, relax!" (pointing to the tunnel segment Superstar is reinforcing, to a contractor with what appears to be energy weaponry next to him) "Right there!"

 **Contractor** : "Are you sure?"

 **Diamond** : "Degree in mining from before World War II. Whaddya think?!?"

(the contractor shrugs and aims his device. The beam plays out from the muzzle over the facing of the tunnel which they are working on)

 **Diamond** (satisfied): "PERFECT!" (beat, to Superstar) "Okay, Gary. You can let go now."

(Superstar drops his Forcewall nervously, but the repair holds)

 **Diamond** (smiling): "What'd I tell ya?!?"

 **Brawler** : "Diamond? I can take the next crack..."

 **Diamond** : "Knock yourself out, kiddo."

 **Brawler** : "HEY!"

 **Diamond** : "I knew BOTH your father and grandfather on a first-name basis! Deal with it!"

(Brawler III shakes his head, smiles, and proceeds deeper into the United Nations Tunnel. Superstar stays behind)

 **Diamond** (to Superstar): "Somethin' you need to tell me?"

 **Superstar** : "Yeah." (beat) "The contractors that have been helping us with clearing the UN Tunnel. Something's not right with them."

 **Diamond** : "Oh?"

 **Superstar** : "They're WAY too fascinated with where they are instead of what they're doing."

 **Diamond** : "Really, now?"

 **Superstar** : "The repairs to the tunnel are now almost proximate to the location of the secure vault containing all the Destroyertech recovered from Tartarus earlier this year." (beat) "Speaking as a reformed supervillain, their fascination is TOO coincidental."

 **Diamond** : 'You think they're gonna make an attempt at the Destroyertech Vault?"

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Superstar** : "Yeah."

 **Diamond** (beat): "Thank you. I'll be alert for that."

* * *

(Blink's lab, Justice Squadron HQ. Two hours later. It really HAD been set up for a gourmet meal)

 **Blink** : "So you never knew Starforce was your father until you came to America?"

 **Jocelyn** : "I didn't know it was him, but I had suspected that there was something unusual surrounding my birth for years."

(Craig looks at her wine glass)

 **Blink** : "More wine?"

 **Jocelyn** : "Yes, please."

(he refills her glass)

 **Jocelyn** : "I was in what you call over here 'middle school', right after we had all had The Talk, and I realized to my horror that my parents' anniversary was only seven months before my birthday and not at least nine. I asked Mom about that, and she got *really* defensive and angry at me without answering my question."

 **Blink** : "Like she was protecting you?"

 **Jocelyn** : "Yeah." (beat, sips her wine) "What made it odd was that with my younger stepsister Kara, she always had been told that her biological mother was a MOSSAD agent and her biological father was an American superhero." /* Aida "Ha'pele" Lerner and Ted "Ranger" Jameson, respectively */

 **Blink** : "That discrepancy would have struck ME as odd, too. Why would she be forthright with her adopted daughter and not her real daughter?"

 **Jocelyn** : "It seemed to me at the time that she was protecting me from something. Or someone."

 **Blink** : "That's when you ran that genetics test in college?"

 **Jocelyn** : "I had saved up to do it once I wasn't under Mom's control. Imagine my surprise when it came back that I was probably a descendant of Albert Zerstoiten!"

 **Blink** : "A revelation which at least isn't as mind-blowingly terrifying as it would have been, say, 20 years ago."

 **Jocelyn** (deadpan): "You're right. 'KNEEL BEFORE THE GRANDDAUGHTER OF DOCTOR DESTROYER' doesn't command the same level of fear that 'KNEEL BEFORE THE SON OF DOCTOR DESTROYER' would have..."

(Craig has an extended spit-take with his wine, and continues laughing. Jocelyn laughs with him)

 **Blink** (still laughing): "You owe me a new tablecloth!"

 **Jocelyn** : "That's a relief. For a moment I thought I was going to have to give you mouth-to-mouth..."

(awkward pause. That sounded better in her head)

 **Blink** (smiling and reaching for the wine bottle): "Wait. Let me top off my wine, then tell me something else that's funny..."

 **Jocelyn** (shocked smile): "CRAIG!"

(she reaches to stop his hand. Their hands meet. Long pause, held gaze)

(a very loud and insistent klaxon starts to go off)

 **Blink** (suddenly looking concerned): "Aw, SHIT!"

 **Jocelyn** (deadpan): "I'm gathering that's not the imminent romance alarm..."

 **Blink** (interrupting): "Mobilization alert. Main Conference Room is in the West Wing of this level, suit up and meet me there!"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(beat, then Jocelyn gets up from the table and retrieves her duffel bag)

 **Jocelyn** (unzipping her duffel bag): "Note to self. Ask Dad if he ever had this problem with Ladyhawk."

* * *

(East River, between Manhattan and Brooklyn. 5 minutes later)

(Starforce II is frantically flying up the East River. The flashes of blaster fire easily tell her where the UN Plaza can be located amid the lights of Manhattan's East Side)

 **Jocelyn** : "This would have been SO much easier if the Drifter was in town..."

 **Blink** (over radio): "Relax, I've hacked your onboard flight recorder. Just be prepared to give me a steady visual of the LZ when I tell you."

 **Jocelyn** : "When did you start sounding like my father?"

 **Blink** (over radio): "Uhhh..."

(Starforce II giggles, adding to Blink's discomfort level)

 **Diamond** (over radio): "Hey, kiddo! What took ya so long?"

 **Jocelyn** : "I was on a date, Whit."

 **Diamond** (beat, over radio): "'Bout time Craig asked ya out."

 **Blink** (over radio, cutting in): "We'll be teleporting there in about five seconds, Diamond. Leave anything for the Justice Squadron?"

 **Diamond** (over radio, beat): "We'll brief ya when youse guys are here."

 **Jocelyn** : "That doesn't sound good..."

 **Blink** (over radio): "Right there, Starforce!"

(Starforce II brakes to a hover over the southern edge of the UN Plaza. Agents and superhumans from both organizations, as well as villains recruited by VIPER and local heroes who happened to be nearby, are in pitched combat all across it)

 **Blink** (over radio): "Porting in 3... 2... 1..."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

 **Blink** : "Diamond! Status?"

 **Diamond** (punching a VIPER-liveried armored SUV to a dead stop): "Diadem and Superstar were taken down by some form of sonic disruptor right out of the gate. Brawler ran into the wrong end of a molecular disruptor taking THAT out and he's down too!"

 **Blink** : "Bad guys?"

 **Diamond** : "Three platoons of agents augmented by their new Dragon Branch. Da Morpheus wannabe who's punchin me..." (brief pause while Blink hears a violent exchange of blows over his radio) "...is some sorta pseudo-brick who teleports like Starforce, and the Mickey Rourke clone can only hurt movin' objects. We've taken out a Pulsar clone with a Russian accent and an evil version of Mikey."

 **Blink** : "Excuse me?"

 **Diamond** : "Amazin' Man." (beat, another exchange of violent blows over the radio) "Don't they teach youse kids ANYTHING these days?"

 **Tomahawk** (over radio): "Diamond? Keep your antagonist right there!"

(Tomahawk throws the Dawn Fire Tomahawk at Solarr just as Diamond is winding up for a punch. He hits Solarr for 20 STUN after defenses)

(Diamond's punch lands, and Solarr fails his roll to block it. He takes 34 STUN from that attack. Staggering, he falls to his knees CON-stunned)

(Jocelyn hits with her electrogravitic shock power, and Solarr is out of this fight)

 **Jocelyn** : "One left. Where's the Mickey Rourke clone, Whit?"

 **Diamond** (over radio): "Aimin' at ya, kiddo."

 **Jocelyn** (using her sensors on Kinesis): "Looks like he has some form of force-maniuplation powers. Also looks hurt, too..."

(too late, she discovers the exact nature of Kinesis' powers. She comes to an abrupt stop in mid-air, almost like she ran into an invisible wall, taking 13 STUN)

 **Jocelyn** : "HEY!"

 **Diamond** (over radio): "I TOLD you..."

(she fires her electrogravitic shock attack in response, and hits Kinesis for 35 STUN. Kinesis is OUT)

(before she can celebrate, a VIPER-liveried VTOL sweeps over the plaza. Four forms in low-profile armor aim at her from the back hatch and hit 3 times for a total of 33 STUN after defenses. Starforce II is out, and plummets from the sky)

 **Blink** : "STARFORCE!!"

(he blink-teleports into the air before she can build up downward momentum, then immediately blink-teleports both of them back down to the ground)

(the four VIPER agents who just knocked Starforce II out of the fight jump out of the VTOL and land in the middle of the battlefield. That's exactly what Diamond has been waiting for)

 **Diamond** (punching the ground): "Let's see how you DANCE, guys!"

(the 15d6 cone shockwave explosion knocks the new agents off their feet. Before they can get back up, there is a sharp BOOM!! across the plaza. The new agents drop unconscious as Ted 'Ranger' Jameson blurs and appears next to Diamond)

 **Diamond** (jovial): "Glad you could make the party, General!"

 **Ranger** : "Glad you saved some for me!"

 **Diamond** : "Who WERE those agents?"

 **Ranger** : "Grenadiers. A new type of agent VIPER has been fielding in the past year who use fatal doses of Cyberline in order to manifest superpowers."

 **Diamond** : "Cyberline's fatal in ANY dosage, General..."

 **Ranger** : "More fatal than what was given the Golden and Silver Avengers back in the 1980's."

 **Diamond** (beat): "Oh."

(by this time, Olivia 'Thelambra' d'Alembert has appeared next to her husband. She is beginning to show that she is pregnant. Jocelyn has also now recovered in Blink's arms from being knocked out by VIPER's Grenadier Agents)

 **Thelambra** : "This isn't done yet."

 **Ranger** : "Oh?"

 **Thelambra** : "There is another mind inbound from above, high speed, and full of rage."

(Something fast falls from the sky and impacts the center of the UN Plaza, sending a shockwave that scatters both UNTIL and VIPER agents. When the shockwave and dust cloud dissipate, everyone can see a shapely Amazonish woman of African descent, kneeling at the point of impact with her fist buried into the ground)

 **Jocelyn** : "Who IS she?"

(the Amazon slowly stands up, eyes blazing. She regards the Sentinels/Justice Squadron/UNTIL forces with undisguised contempt)

 **Amazon** (throwing a 15d6 PRE attack): “You have committed transgressions innumerable against Mother VIPER! For that, you must face the wrath of Viperia!!”

* * *

(United Nations Plaza, Manhattan. One second later)

(Viperia, VIPER's Weapon of Last Resort, has just made her appearance in the battle being fought in the UN Plaza. The Supreme Serpent is THAT committed to acquiring Destroyertech)

(Both UNTIL and VIPER agents run away, Viperia having achieved PRE+30 on them all. Anyone up to PRE 35, which would include most of the remaining local superheroes and supervillains, are frozen in place and Viperia will act before them)

(There is one individual present, however, who has bounced Viperia's PRE attack)

 **Ranger** : "I got this."

(with a BOOM! he enters the Speed Zone. He blurs and reappears immediately in front of Thelambra)

 **Viperia** (undamaged, to Ranger): "That tickled, speedster."

(beat)

 **Ranger** : "Oh, CRAP!"

 **Jocelyn** (on her feet again): "What do we do NOW?"

 **Ranger** (over radio): "Starforce, contact your father and Ladyhawk. NOW!"

 **Jocelyn** (taking off): "On it, sir!"

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II, Lakewood Village, TX. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins strolls into the Great Room from the Library)

 **Starforce** (absently): "Movie night, movie night... What do we want to watch tonight?"

(before he reaches the couch, Julie 'Ladyhawk' Hawkins effortlessly vaults the back of it and still somehow manages to land seductively)

 **Ladyhawk** (sultry): "Something above an 'R' rating, I hope?"

 **Starforce** (smiling while straddling Julie on the couch): "We don't need the TV for that."

 **Ladyhawk** (taking Bob's shirt off): "Our bed would be more comfortable."

 **Starforce** (taking Julie's shirt off. She wasn't wearing a bra): "So would the pool."

(long pause while they make out half-undressed. Bob's cellphone rings)

 **Starforce** (disgusted): "Ugh. *Please* don't let it be an emergency..."

(Julie has already removed Bob's smartphone from its belt holster)

 **Ladyhawk** (looking at it): "Ohmigod, it's Jocelyn. From her *suit*"

 **Starforce** (taking his phone from Julie): "That can't be good." (into phone) "What's wrong, Jocelyn?"

 **Jocelyn** (over phone): "Dr. Hawkins, VIPER's got a flying brick with what appears to be the same power set that Vanguard had and we can't stop it!"

 **Starforce** : "Calm down! If Director Jameson is there, have him do..."

 **Jocelyn** (over phone, interrupting): "SHE BOUNCED GENERAL JAMESON'S SPEED ZONE BLITZ!!"

(shocked pause)

 **Ladyhawk** (sitting up): "Good God."

 **Starforce** : "Jocelyn, where is VIPER attacking?"

 **Jocelyn** (over phone): "The secure vault with all the Destroyertech in it under UNTIL HQ!"

 **Starforce** (getting off of Julie): "Okay, try to hold her off as long as possible, Julie and I will be there in a minute!"

* * *

(United Nations Plaza, Manhattan. fifteen seconds later)

(Diamond impacts the ground at the cargo entrance to the Secure Vault, knocking down the forcewall UNTIL had erected in front of it. Viperia hovers in the air above him. Blink, Tomahawk, and Bravo are OUT)

 **Diamond** (getting up): "YA THINK I WON'T HIT A WOMAN, YOU DON'T KNOW ME VERY WELL!!"

(Viperia does a full-speed move-through on Diamond for 43 STUN, knocking him into the reinforced foundation around the Secure Vault complex. He takes no damage, the outer wall cracks)

 **Diamond** (charging Viperia): "THAT ALL YA GOT?"

(Diamond hits with a 27d6 super-punch for only 15 STUN)

(Jocelyn uses her held phase and hits with an Electrogravitic Bubble for 9 DEF and 9 BODY. Viperia expends her next action phase blowing out of the bubble)

(Viperia hits Diamond with 4 out of 5 punches on a 5-shot autofire punch for a total of 27 STUN

(Jocelyn hits Viperia with her Electrogravitic Shock beam for 3 STUN)

(Viperia ignores Jocelyn, half-moves back 10 meters, and hits Diamond with her Fire Gaze for no damage)

(Viperia wins the roll-off with Jocelyn. She performs another move-through on Diamond for 42 STUN, knocking him back into his previous impact crater on the vault wall and knocking him unconscious)

(Jocelyn bubbles Viperia again)

 **Starforce** (over Jocelyn's mask radio): "This is Dr. Hawkins calling Starforce. Still there?"

 **Jocelyn** : "Oh, thank god! You're here!"

 **Starforce** (over radio): "Ladyhawk and I are set up just inside the secure vault's entrance, waiting for the party to arrive." (beat) "Can you give me an energy scan on the flying brick that's trashing everyone?"

 **Jocelyn** : "She calls herself Viperia. Wait one."

(she flash-steps to a better viewing angle on Viperia as she blows out of the latest force bubble)

 **Jocelyn** (beat): "There. Got it?"

 **Starforce** (over radio): "Yes, thank you. Ninjette, she's got no forcefield."

 **Ladyhawk** (over radio): "Finally. Something vulnerable to taser mode on my shuriken."

 **Starforce** (over radio): "Try not to sound too excited about that."

 **Ladyhawk** (over radio): "NERD-BOY?"

 **Jocelyn** : "Guys, FOCUS! She's about to break through the wall..."

 **Ladyhawk** (over radio): "Relax, dear. We've got this."

(Jocelyn sees Viperia step over Diamond's unconscious form and wind up for a haymaker on the crater in the wall. She punches it, and the wall disintegrates. When the debris finally clears, she sees Ladyhawk and Starforce waiting in full kit)

 **Starforce** (to Viperia): "Took you long enough."

* * *

(UNTIL Secure Vault Complex, Manhattan. One Second Later)

(Segment 2. At effective DEX 35, Ladyhawk spins through a complete 360 and hits with a multiple attack. Her katana does 4 STUN while the energy shuriken set to taser mode does 17 STUN)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[she concentrated on the katana and missed the shuriken. She can be distracted]]

(Winning the roll-off at DEX 30, Starforce flash-steps to the ceiling to clear his firing arcs. A multiple-attack Supress Damage Reduction + TK Offensive Strike from him hits her for 32 STUN)

 **Starforce** (to Viperia): "Tag, you're it!"

 **Viperia** (to Starforce): "I... feel funny, mortal..."

(Viperia Eye Beams hit Starforce's forcefield for no damage)

 **Viperia** (internal monologue): [[perhaps if I threaten the metal man's wife...]]

(Segment 3, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk's Danger Sense goes off HARD)

 **Ladyhawk** (aborting her phase to an 'Artful Dodge'): "Ohhh SHHHI..."

(Starforce wins the rolloff at DEX 30 again and holds his phase based on what he just saw Ladyhawk do. His Suppress Damage Reduction is still on-target and keeping Viperia limited to only 50% instead of her full 75%)

(Viperia accelerates to full Combat flight speed in an attempt to do a move-through on Ladyhawk. Starforce accelerates to full combat flight speed himself to block her)

(The building shakes to its very foundation from the force of the resulting collision. The combined Move-through damage ON EACH OTHER is 48d6, with a roll result of 49 BODY and 173 STUN. Starforce drops straight down to the ground, misses his CON roll, and is CON-stunned after taking 49 STUN. Viperia drops straight down to the ground, nose broken and bleeding, *knocked* *out* after taking 4 BODY and 66 STUN.)

(Segment 4. Viperia recovers from unconsciousness)

(Segment 5, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk sets an energy shuriken for taser mode)

 **Ladyhawk** (throwing the shuriken at Vipera): "BACK TO SLEEP!"

(17 STUN later, Viperia *is* back to sleep again)

(DEX 30. Starforce recovers from being stunned)

 **Starforce** (groaning and sounding wobbly): "Did somebody get the orbital elements of that asteroid that just hit me?"

(he struggles back to his feet as his suit spins back up to power)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce): "WHAT were you THINKING?"

 **Starforce** (shaking his head): "That I *really* didn't want to see her hit you. Next question?"

(Ladyhawk hugs Starforce)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Are you all right?"

 **Starforce** : "Other than feeling like I just shotgunned an entire 6-pack of Alpha Strike, yes."

(Viperia starts to come to AGAIN!)

 **Ladyhawk** (throwing another energy shuriken set for taser mode at Viperia): "Dammit, GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

(19 more STUN later, Viperia obeys)

 **Starforce** : "Uh, you can stop hitting her with shuriken any time, Ninjette."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I would prefer not to. After watching what *you* just did, it's theraputic."

(with a blur, Ranger appears. He looks at the tableau for a stunned moment)

 **Ranger** : "Do I WANT to know what just happened down here?"

 **Starforce** (still a little woozy): "This is a trick question, right?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nerd-boy did most of the heavy lifting to produce the scene you're looking at right now."

 **Ranger** (looking at Starforce with dread): "Oh?"

 **Starforce** : "I played a game of chicken with Viperia."

 **Ladyhawk** (deadpan): "They called it a draw."

 **Ranger** : "Ah. That's why the whole building shook a moment ago."

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "Well, that's a relief. I was *sure* the next words out of your mouth would be some variation on how UNTIL HQ was going to be condemned because of my actions."

 **Ranger** : "That will depend on the engineer's analysis tomorrow. You're not off THAT hook yet."

 **Ladyhawk** (facepalming): "I can't take you ANYWHERE, Nerd-boy..."

(there is a groan from Viperia)

 **Ladyhawk** (throwing an energy shuriken set for taser mode at Vipera): "SLEEP, damn you!!"

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** (to Ranger): "Don't ask. She says it's theraputic."

* * *

(VIPER World HQ, somewhere in the Mbang Mountains of western Africa. The next day)

(the Supreme Serpent is in his office. An agent comes in with an iPad)

 **Essec** (angry): "WHY did we fail?!?"

 **Agent** : "We underestimated the resourcefullness of the superheroic response to our attack."

 **Essec** : "We deployed VIPERIA, dammit! That SHOULD have been *more* than enough!"

 **Agent** : "Viperia was stopped by both the original Starforce and Ladyhawk."

 **Essec** (incredulous): "WHAT were they doing in New York City that night?"

 **Agent** : "Unknown, sir. Their presence had been confirmed to be in Dallas up until close of business that day."

 **Essec** : "Did they TELEPORT to the battle site?"

 **Agent** : "No teleportation other than that used by the superhero Blink was detected in operation that night, Supreme Serpent."

 **Essec** (angry): "Are there NOT other forms of teleportation *other* than quantum displacement?!?"

(tense pause)

 **Agent** (hesitating): "Doctor Destroyer used a theta-boson based teleportation method for his Asteroid Scoop 20 years ago..."

 **Essec** : "Then HAVE our scientific divisions look into theta-boson based teleportation! If Doctor Destroyer could develop it, his son could, too!!"

 **Agent** (beat): "Yes, Supreme Serpent."

(the agent hurriedly leaves the Supreme Serpent's office)

* * *

(UNTIL HQ, New York City. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(Ted is in his office. An agent comes in with an iPad)

 **Ranger** : "Report?"

 **Agent** (consulting her iPad): "Our Destroyertech vault is still intact, with no missing items." (beat) "Also, HQ will survive the damage from last night with only minor repairs necessary."

 **Ranger** : "Well, THAT'S a relief. Status on VIPER assets?"

 **Agent** : "Viperia broke out of her cell this morning and flew off. We may need to reach out to Tetsuronin or Dr. Hawkins to create a cell which can hold her in the future."

 **Ranger** : "Noted." (beat) "Not President Varinnikov?"

 **Agent** : "He would be using technology stolen from either Masahara Industries or ProStar."

 **Ranger** : "Good point. Anything else?"

 **Agent** : "No, sir."

 **Ranger** (nodding): "Dismissed."

 **Agent** (nodding): "Sir."

(the agent leaves. Beat, then Ted hits a preset on his comm system. A screen lowers from the opposite wall, then activates. We see Julie in her office at ProStar)

 **Ladyhawk** (from the screen): "Yes?"

 **Ranger** : "Your husband's off the hook. My headquarters will survive."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'll make sure he doesn't find out. A little fear may motivate better behavior next time."

(in spite of himself, Ted laughs)

 **Ladyhawk** : "She escaped, didn't she?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Anything me or Nerd-boy need to worry about?"

 **Ranger** (beat): "Based on the intel currently available to UNTIL, Viperia doesn't carry grudges."

 **Ladyhawk** : "That's a relief." (beat) "Anything else we shouldn't know?"

 **Ranger** : "VIPER is liable to be *very* interested in how you were able to respond to a superbattle in New York City so quickly." (beat) "The portal generator may not remain a secret for too much longer."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thanks for the heads-up."

 **Ranger** : "We'll do what we can here at UNTIL to divert VIPER's attention from it. You'd be surprised at the resources I have available to accomplish that."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Please and thank you!"

 **Ranger** : "You're welcome."

(he cuts the connection. Ted leans back in his chair and sighs)

* * *

(fin)


End file.
